prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/ric flair
Ric Flair Jan. 11, 1991 - July 1, 1991 Heading into 1991, WCW was part of the National Wrestling Alliance and Sting was recognized as NWA World Champion. However, on Jan. 11 at a live event in East Rutherford, N.J, Ric Flair defeated Sting to win his seventh World Championship. When WCW pulled out of the NWA in early-1991, Flair became recognized as the first WCW Champion with this victory as the official beginning. Ric Flair Dec. 27, 1995 - Jan. 22, 1996 The rivalry between Ric Flair and Randy Savage heated up once Savage became WCW Champion, and the two men squared off for the gold at Starrcade 1995. Two years earlier at Starrcade, Flair won World Championship number 11, and he was determined to earn number 12 in 1995. Late in the bout, while distracting the referee, Jimmy Hart threw his megaphone into the ring for Flair. However, Savage intercepted it and clobbered the challenger. It looked like he would pick up the victory, but thanks to Hart’s continued distraction, Flair’s fellow Horseman Arn Anderson entered the ring and smashed Savage with a foreign object. This allowed Flair to roll on top of Savage and get the pinfall to win World Title number 12. Ric Flair Feb. 11, 1996 - April 22, 1996 The rivalry between Ric Flair and Randy Savage was nearly out of control in early-1996, as controversy surrounded them every time they squared off. So when Flair challenged Savage for the WCW World Championship at SuperBrawl VI, the two men were locked inside a 15-foot high steel cage. However, even the cage wasn’t enough to stop outside interference from playing a role in the match. When it looked as if Savage had the challenger beat, manager Elizabeth betrayed the champion by handing Ric Flair her shoe. Flair quickly nailed Savage in the face with the point of the heel, incapacitating the champion. He then rolled over for the three count, picking up the win and World Championship number 13…as well as a new piece of arm candy in his new manager, Elizabeth. Ric Flair March 14, 1999 - April 11, 1999 The clash between two of the greatest champions of all time was on at WCW Uncensored as Ric Flair challenged Hulk Hogan for the WCW Heavyweight Championship in a First Blood Steel Cage Match. Flair had the advantage with the surrounding cage, as Hogan’s running mates could not interfere. With nothing to lose, Flair was able to defeat Hogan with his signature Figure Four Leg Lock. Ric Flair May 15, 2000 - May 22, 2000 After the controversy involving David Arquette, WCW World Champion Jeff Jarrett faced a living legend on May 15, 2000 as he defended the gold against “Nature Boy” Ric Flair. This night proved to be yet another milestone in Flair’s career as he defeated Jarrett to become a 15-time world champion and embark on his seventh WCW World Championship reign. Ric Flair May 29, 2000 Ric Flair once again came into possession of the WCW Championship when Kevin Nash surrendered the gold to him on a live edition of Monday Nitro. The reign lasted less than 24 hours because Flair was defeated by rival Jeff Jarrett. Ric Flair Jan. 19, 1992 - April 5, 1992 Ever since coming over from WCW, Ric Flair had been professing that he was the real heavyweight champion. He flaunted his “Championship” belt claiming it was the only belt that mattered. The Royal Rumble was his chance to put his money where his mouth was. He had to outlast 30 other men to become the undisputed WWE Champion and that’s exactly what he did. Things didn’t look good in the beginning, though, as he drew No. 3. and he fought for over an hour. Along with Flair in the final four were “Macho Man” Randy Savage, Sid Justice and Hollywood Hogan. Justice was able to eliminate Savage and Hogan, but Hogan didn’t take to kindly to the elimination. He held onto Justice from the outside, allowing Flair to dump the big man for the win and his first WWE Championship. Ric Flair Sept. 1, 1992 - Oct. 12, 1992 At SummerSlam, “Macho Man” Randy Savage went on to face Ultimate Warrior in a WWE Championship match. During the match, however, Ric Flair and his associate Mr. Perfect strolled down to ringside and laid a beating on the champion, targeting his legs. Savage ended up losing that match by count out, but kept the title, since it cannot change hands on a count out. Savage met up with Flair in Hershey, PA trying to exact revenge. During the match Razor Ramon came down to help Flair. Overcoming an injured leg, Mr. Perfect, Razor Ramon and Ric Flair were just too much for the champ, as Flair was able to get the pinfall. Category:Blog posts